Ultimate
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: Rory and Logan didn't exactly part on happy terms. Her heart smashed into a million pieces, she wound up with Jess in Philidelphia. Now, over a year later, with a good job and steady boyfriend, a familar face returns to burn up the past again. ROGAN
1. Lying Here Without You

**Ok, my newest fic. I hope you love it. This first chapter is short, 'cause it's only an introduction. By the way, this chapter is deticated to Noelle, who basically wrote it out of bordum.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls, though I wish I did**

**Rating: T, you can guess what for**

**Pairing: Rogan (with Colphanie, Finnmary, and Christolai) **

**Summary: Rory was already falling. He had broken her heart, she had tried to convince herself that she had forgiven him, but they both knew that wasn't true. She had already been on the edge of breaking, she just needed the push. When he had his accident, she felt as if everything would be right again, for some reason it felt as if she could trust him again. Just a few weeks later, he was gone. She got the push she needed with his departure. That push sent her back to the man she had thought was only her past.**

**

* * *

**

**_Lying Here Without You_**

**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: "Tell me not to go". At this very moment I wished with every molecule of my body that I had told him what he wanted. Curled up within the tan colored security of the satin comforter, which still carried the sent of him, I tried to bite back the onslaught of tears that begged, and pleaded, to fall. I wanted this heartbreak to leave me alone. I felt so alone, and lost, without him. Who else would I run to when my troubles took a grip on my aching heart? How will I face tomorrow without you. Who's there?

* * *

"Hey" Jess said, briskly walking through the door and kissing her on the cheek

"Hey" she said, returning his smile

"I just wanted to say that I have to work a late shift at the book store tonight, babysitting Kyle's poet or something like that. I was going to call, but actually coming home for once today seemed a little more personal" He grinned at her

He was charming, but still not as much so as Logan had been. Rory cursed herself for thinking about Logan. It had been over a year. She had left the day Logan left, just jumping in her car and driving away. She didn't know where she was going, but she found herself at Jess's bookstore. He had convinced her to finish her year at Yale, but she had moved in with him. It had been about seven months now. Seven months, she knew Logan had been back in America without her. She tried not to think about him, about what he must have thought when Colin or Finn told him that she was gone, or worse, if they hadn't told him, what he must have thought when he came home to an apartment without her. Why was she thinking about him now? She knew she was happy, she had a great life, a great job, a great boyfriend, why did she need to have such a distracted mind? She knew perfectly well why she was thinking about him. It was his birthday this month, it would be the second birthday of his she hadn't been there for. She shook all thoughts of him out of her mind, it was Jess now, Logan was a thing of the past. Rory looked up to see that Jess had left.

RLRLRLRL

"Earth calling Rory, please answer Rory" a voice called softly

"Hmm? Oh, Sophie, it's you" Rory took a deep breath

"Of course it's me, who else would wait here for ten minutes trying to get you to respond" She girl smiled. She was stunning. Black, straight, silky hair cascaded around her shoulders, amplifying her piercing green eyes. She and Rory made the perfect pair, the two of them made every guy stare.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming" Rory said, brushing her own chestnut hair away from her face

"Ohh, about what? I mean... who?" Sophie asked slyly

"Shut up, no, it wasn't Jess. I don't dream about Jess"

"Shush, he might be offended to hear you say such a thing" Sophie teased, "And if it wasn't Jess, who was it? Are you having an affair?"

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Rory threw her hands in the air, laughing at her friends antics

"Oh, who's Pete? Someone I should know about?" Sophie said playfully

"Goodbye Soph, journalist at work here"

"Hey, I'm a journalist too you know"

"What article are you doing now? The secret life of Rory Gilmore?" Rory asked sarcastically

"You are good, how did you know? Those journalistic senses must be in overdrive 24-7"

"Go away Soph, work on something for once"

"hey, all work and no play is no fun" Sophie pouted

"In your case, all play and no work is fun. Geeze, you sound like Fi..." Rory caught herself. She had been friends with Sophie since she have moved to Philidelphia with Jess, best friends, but she had never told Sophie about herself, well, about her college life at least. For some reason, Rory felt like she couldn't talk about it until she had truly moved on.

"Rory? Your zoned out again" Sophie informed her

"Huh? Oh sorry, you just reminded me of something"

"I'm thinking it was a someone. Care to clue me in?"

"Go away Sophie!" Rory laughed, turning back to her work to escape her memories.

RLRLRLRL

"Have fun at work?" Jess asked, after dinner, when the pair sat on the small apartments couch, ignoring the TV as it blarred before them.

"Oh just a swell day. Everytime I drift off, daydreaming, Sophie thinks I'm dreaming of my other lover" Rory rested her head on his chest

"Your other lover?" Jess raised one eyebrow

"Oh yes, did I forget to tell you? I'm having a passionate affair with a British guy named James" Rory looked at him, doeeyed

"Well then I guess it's time to confess that I wasn't really at work today, I was at my lover Cindy's house" Jess played back

"Was there sex involved?" Rory asked him

"Oh, very passionate sex, probably the best I've ever had" Jess tried to look serious

"Then I guess it's all over for us" Rory said dramatically, "You go to Cindy, and I'll go to James, I'm sorry that this didn't work between us"

"You know we could still be friends" Jess looked at her suggestivly, still playing their little game

"Friends can have benifits you know" Rory told him

"Is this one of the benifits?" Jess asked, leaning over to kiss her

"I don't know, you'll have to call the judge on that one" Rory continued to tease, before kissing him again

RLRLRLRL

"Hey, coming to the pub with us?" Finn asked

"Nah, I don't feel like it" Logan said, not moving from his place on the couch

"Oh Logan, please don't tell me you broke up with Casandra? That's the fifth girl this month. What was it this time?" Colin asked

"She told me that I was to distant, that I always looked like I was somewhere else when I kissed her or spoke to her" Logan explained

"Were you?" Finn asked him

"Well, you now how I get around birthdays, even my own. I start remembering her birthday, the one where we were going to go to Atlantic City and buy tenty one things, but instead we were stuck at a party at her grandparents house, and Rory's grandparents hired a minister to talk to her because they found out we were sleeping together. I don't know why I always think of that, maybe because its a memory of the time we were happy together"

"It definatly sounds like there is a story there, tel us when we come back from the bar,nice and drunk so we won't remember it tomorrow" Finn told him

"Will do. You guys have fun, I have to fill out some job application forms anyways" Logan motioned to the mound of papers scattered on the coffee table before him

"I thought you had hundreds of places hounding you to come work for them" Colin said, confused

"Yeah, but I want to work for a small newspaper, one that nobody knows, and that barely knows me, one that my father has no influence over and doesn't approve of, I want to have I job that I have because of who I am, my talent, and because I like it, not because my daddy is some big-shot" Logan told them

"Interesting... Oh well, you have fun with that, and we'll have fun with the ladies and the drinks" Finn told him, walking out the door with Colin

Logan's mind drifted back to Casandra. She had been pretty, but not Rory. Logan had thought he had gotten over Rory, over the disbelief when Colin called him and told him, over the shock when he came home and found out it was true, Rory had left. She had even changed her number, when he tried calling, someone named Mike picked up, not Rory. He was doing pretty well, almost forgeting he and Rory had ever been an "us", it was only when something jogged his memory, like a birthday, did he break down for a day or two, then he was back to normal. He hoped he would live his life forever like this. He hoped he could truly get over Rory Gilmore. He wondered why she left, why she never called, what she felt about him, and if she got the same empty feeling when she thought of him.

**

* * *

You like? Just the introduction to my newest fic. Review!**


	2. Familiar Feelings, Familiar Faces

**first chapter of anything in about a year or something. It's been so long! hope you like it, i had fun.

* * *

**

_Familiar Feelings, Familiar Faces_

* * *

"Rory, guess what?" Sophie sat down on the edge of Rory's desk, clutching her mug in her hands.

"It's too early for guessing. Give me some of that." Rory grabbed the cup out of Sophie's hands, tossing her hair back to reveal that there still was an extraordinarily beautiful girl behind the sheet of hair that hung down across her face when she fell back to sleep at her desk in the mornings.

"It's a bit of gossip," Sophie taunted

"I don't like gossip"

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways. There is a new guy on floor two." Sophie grinned from ear to ear

"And…" Rory was confused

"Well, this is good for two reasons. Guess why."

"I told you it's too early for guessing."

"Fine. First of all, I heard the girl who sits at the front desk downstairs saying that when he came in for the interview last week she thought a Greek god had fallen from the sky. Now, she has been known to exaggerated a bit, personally I think its because she would rather be a journalist than the receptionist, but he obviously can't be awful."

"I'm missing the reason why this is good."

"There's a hot new guy on floor two! He's starting work sometime this week!" Sophie bounced on the desk, nearly spilling the mug of coffee that Rory had placed on the desk.

"I heard you!"

"Well, Miss Gilmore is cranky this morning."

"I was up very late."

"Ah, may I take a guess and say that it had something to do with Jess and physical activity?"

"It may have."

"Well than maybe one of my reasons is eliminated."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"Well, you have not exactly been enthusiastic about your relationship as of late. I thought maybe you needed a new man in your life."

"What? No! Jess and I are fine! We are very happy!" Rory felt it was a bit hard to say this. It felt like her mouth did not want to tell Sophie anything about her relationship. "And I don't need you hooking me up." Rory was irritated by her misbehaving mouth. Nothing was wrong with her relationship. Sure, it was out of whatever honeymoon stage they might have had, but nothing was actually wrong with it.

"Ok, ok. That clears up my second reason; my ability to date him. It's about time I got back in the game, and hot new blood will make it all the more exciting."

"Great Soph, we'll have to double sometime. Come back and tell me once you've spotted Mr. Greek God."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going. See you later."

RLRLRLRL

"Colin? Sorry I can't hear you- the line is breaking up," Logan yelled into his cell phone.

"You get there alright? How's the place?" The voice on the other end yelled back

"The trip was fine. The apartment is great. Really classy, yet laid-back. I might even say that it's better than my last place."

"You mean your place with us? Cause that place is a shit-hole." Colin laughed

"No, I mean my old apartment. The one I had with-" Logan stopped himself. What was wrong with him. It was September 30th. Her birthday was in little more than a week. He noticed that Colin was saying something again, and he pulled himself back from his memories.

"Logan? Uh… so when do you start work?"

"Tomorrow. It's a really weird feeling Colin, having actually earned this job, with out my father's name."

"To be fair, it was technically your last name that got you your last job, and enough money to buy a new last name."

"But that's over now. According to the public, I am Logan Jones."

"Sorry mate, but you chose the most boring name possible!" Finn's chortling voice filled the other end of the line.

"That's the point Finn, I'm off the map. I mean, all of my accounts, bonds, investments, are still listed under Logan Huntzberger, but the journalistic world will only know Logan Jones."

"Right… well you are getting a little bit too secret agent on me mate, so why don't we fly down to Philadelphia and buy you a bear." Logan could hear Finn grinning at the thought through the phone.

"I have to run guys. You can come visit this weekend if you want to. I might have a bunch of articles, or I may have none, but I'm sure you will find something to do down here."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't it'll be a surprise."

"Sure, Finn. Tell Colin I said goodbye."

RLRLRLRL

"How was work?" Jess asked, like clockwork.

"It was long and tedious. I love reporting, but it just doesn't feel the same as it did in college. I'm missing something, my old spark." Rory never went into detail like this about her day. Jess looked up at her from his desk.

"Ok, not exactly the happy response I expected from someone who's birthday is around the corner. Why so glum?"

"Just a long, day, that's all. I'm going to start getting dinner ready, you keep working on that book of yours. I'm sure another brilliant chapter will just spill out onto the paper." Even Rory could hear the unintended contempt in her voice. Jess looked at her again. "I'm sorry. I'm just mad at myself for not being in a writing mood lately. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Sorry, you might have to order out tonight. I think I need nap."

RLRLRLRL

"Rory!" Sophie squealed, popping up from behind the next cubicle wall as soon as her friend had plopped her bag down on her desk.

"Hey Soph, what's up?" Rory smiled

"Well you're chipper. Another good night with mr. sexy author?"

"No, actually, just a long needed sleep. I feel great."

"You are a little bit strange Miss Gilmore. You are all grumpy after sex, but happy as a plum after you sleep well?"

"And why are you happy this morning?" Rory changed the subject

"Mr. GG is here!" Sophie was squealing again.

"Come again?"

"Mr. Greek God! I saw him this morning. He walked into the office in front of me. You should have seen the way the receptionist girl was looking at him. And she must be a good five years older too. She kept offering to show him around, to get him a coffee… she acted like she was his own personal assistant!"

"Soph, I already know about Plastic Surgery Receptionist Girl, what about Mr. GG?"

"Well, let me tell you, he sure is nice on the eyes. Tall and handsome. He has perfect blond hair, but not too blond like the receptionist girls fake mop. Sadly I didn't get to see his face, but I did notice that he was only wearing a school ring, which means he's still available! I'm sure he's hot with the ladies, but what kind of lady would let him go, I have no idea." Sophie sighed dreamily

"What's his name?" Rory asked, smiling at her friends expression.

"I have no idea. Oh wait, the receptionist girl said 'Good morning Mr. Jones' when we walked in this morning."

"That's great," Rory laughed, "A tall, blond, Jones."

"What should I do!?" Sophie looked panicked all of a sudden

"What do you mean?"

"How should I talk to him? I'm not even on his floor! I can't just happen to walk by his desk and ask him out!"

"Calm down. Just find him in the cafeteria this afternoon. Tell him that you saw him this morning and noticed that he was new. Ask if you can show him the Secret Coffee Closet, which is conviently located on our floor. If he is any gentleman, he will accept, and then you can discretely walk him by my cubicle on your way there so I can judge him for myself."

"Rory, you're a genius! I have to go get ready! See you!"

"Get ready? I guess all those articles you asked me to check over aren't getting handed in today?" Sophie was already down the hall towards her own cubicle. Rory smiled as she called after her, "Don't forget to bring him by here later. Don't let the hotness blind you into forgetting your friends!"

RLRLRLRL

Rory was deeply engrossed in her new article on global warming's effects on hospitals in the middle east, when a vibrating, buzzing object in her pocket made her jump. She leaned back to pull her cell phone out of her pants. A text message:

TO RORY GILMORE- SOPHIE MEYERS WRITES: Rory! Just got to our floor, coming out of elevator. Tell me what you think!

Rory glanced up from her desk, moving her chair backwards so she could see out of the opening in the cubicle wall that served as a door. A flash of dark hair came out from the corner down the hall which turned into the hall the elevator was on. Undoubtedly Sophie's. Rory smiled; it had been a long time since she had seen Sophie smiling so much over a guy. Her eyes turned to the figure beside her friend. Nicely dressed; good shoes, good suit, good tie, good face. Wait. She knew that face. Her own face froze, dropping it's smile at once. Only one face in the entire world had that smirk, and that face did not belong to any Jones guy. That face was Logan Huntzberger's.

* * *

**review! its my first update in months!**


	3. What Is Wrong With Me?

**ok, new chapter. shortish, but i think you will definately enjoy it.**

* * *

**_What Is Wrong With Me_**

* * *

_Rory glanced up from her desk, moving her chair backwards so she could see out of the opening in the cubicle wall that served as a door. A flash of dark hair came out from the corner down the hall which turned into the hall the elevator was on. Undoubtedly Sophie's. Rory smiled; it had been a long time since she had seen Sophie smiling so much over a guy. Her eyes turned to the figure beside her friend. Nicely dressed; good shoes, good suit, good tie, good face. Wait. She knew that face. Her own face froze, dropping it's smile at once. Only one face in the entire world had that smirk, and that face did not belong to any Jones guy. That face was Logan Huntzberger's. _

The pair walked closer and closer towards Rory's desk. She tried in vain to hide her face in her computer, but was too astonished to actually do much moving. She managed to close her mouth and make her eyes a little less wide, while adverting them towards a paper on her desk in hopes of him not noticing her.

"Hey Rory, I want you to meet someone." Damn, Sophie. Why did she have to be the good friend that lets you assess the hot guy before she decides to do anything with him. Rory had to look up. Her eyes met with his equally shocked, chocolaty ones.

"Hi," She said shakily.

"Rory, this is Logan Jones, from floor two. I was just going to show him our secret coffee room on this floor."

"Hi Logan," Rory's voice was hollow, and she could feel her legs shaking

"Hey Rory." His voice was soft, and just as wonderful as she imagined. She had to close her eyes for a moment when she felt all the history between them, both perfect and painful, well up beneath his words. It was the first time she had heard his voice in over a year, and it felt like a thousand burning knives were digging up old woulds to her heart.

"Rory is one of our star reporters. I can only dream about being as talented as she is." Sophie seemed oblivious to the way Logan had said Rory's name.

"I'm sure she's an Ace reporter," He said, his eyes still not leaving her. Rory had to look away. Ace. It was too much for her.

"Sorry Soph, I have to get back to work. Have fun."

"But it's lunch Rory. Do you want to meet us later for a bite?" Sophie looked concerned. She knew Rory was not one to ever pass up a meal, even for work.

"No, no I really should finish this story." Rory still didn't look up.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." Sophie started off again down the hall. Logan gave Rory one last look, and followed her silently.

RLRLRLRL

"Ok, what was with you today?" Sophie wanted to know. It was the end of the day, and she was standing by Rory's desk as her friend packed her briefcase.

"What do you mean?" Rory busied herself in loading various folders into her bag.

"With Logan. You saw him, and then completely blew us off. You wouldn't even look at me, or him, when we were talking. What, don't you think he's good looking?"

"Of course I think he's good looking. I wasn't trying to say I thought you had bad taste."

"Then what then?" Sophie put her hands on her hips.

"I had to get back to work, and I wanted you two to have a good time." They got into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"But you wouldn't even meet us for lunch. What's wrong? Is it work? Are you and Jess having trouble or something?"

"I don't know, I don't know. Everything is good, but at the same time I feel... stuck, you know?" Rory was happy the subject had moved away from Logan.

"Ok, well I hope everything clears up for you, cause you're acting really weird. You can always talk to me if you need to, right?"

"Yeah I know. Thanks Soph. I think I'll be fine." Rory mulled over her own words. Would she really? She hadn't even begun to process how she would survive if Logan was working in the same building as her. The elevator stopped, and they headed for the sidewalk.

"Ok, so I was thinking, how about you and Jess join us tomorrow for dinner? It's a Saturday, you don't have to work. You can sleep all day, since that seems to get you in a good mood, and then meet us. Don't let Jess stay and work, he does too much of that as it is. And so do you! It'll do you good to get out."

"Who's 'us'?" Rory asked

"Logan and me or course. He asked me out already, to dinner tomorrow, and I know he won't mind if you and Jess come. He was so sweet; he wanted to know all about you. He wants to know everything about my life, and my friends. He is so open and understanding and just one of the most perfect guys I've met in a long time." Sophie raised her hand to the oncoming traffic. They had a cab in a second. It wasn't hard to get people to stop when the two girls stood next to each other.

"That's great Soph." Rory's words felt robotic to her. She felt like she really wanted to grab Sophie and tell her to shut up. Didn't she know who she was talking about!? Didn't she realize how much Logan had hurt her!? Of course she didn't. Rory had never told her. It wasn't like she could just say it now either; Sophie would be mad that Rory had told her months ago, when they first became best friends. She would just have to wait for the right time. Or maybe never. Maybe Logan would just go away.

"Hey, do you know the number of that romantic french place? I wanted to call to ask if they do reservations." Sophie got into the cab. Rory's hand automatically flew to her pocket.

"Oh crap, I forgot my phone upstairs. I'll just run and get it." Rory threw her bag into the cab and dashed for the main doors of the building. She got up to her floor and to her desk in record time. She grabbed her phone and hurried back towards the elevators. She was looking at her phone when the elevator stopped, and someone got in. She put her phone in her pocket and glanced up. The person was reaching for the buttons, very close to where Rory was leaning against the wall, but stopped when their eyes met. It was him. Logan Huntzberger.

No matter what name he used, nothing could cover those deep, warm eyes, or that perfect hair you just wanted to touch. They both were frozen. Neither one breathed or said a word. His hand slowly slipped from the lobby button to the stop button. The doors were closed, and the elevator stood as still as they did. Rory couldn't look away. This was the man who had torn up her heart, and she his in turn. But here he was, looking and smelling so damn good, inches away from her. A voice in the back of her head feebly screamed about Jess, but it was drowned out by the beating of her heart. In a split second Logan had one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. His lips came crashing down on hers, desperately kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Explosions were going off in Rory's head. The voice was completely silenced now, and Rory found that she was not resisting in the least. Her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth, massaging in a familiar way. His hands roamed her body, going under her shirt, feeling the familiar grooves. He was pushing against her now, trying to be as close as possible because it just felt so right, so damn good. She was crushed against the elevator wall, her hands wrapped around his neck, her mouth trying to capture his over and over again. Her hands moved to his chest, the powerful and gorgeous muscles beneath his shirt felt like something wonderful from an old memory. He pulled away from her, panting. Both noticed that their shirts were practically discarded, and neither cared. She looked up from his heaving chest, her fingers tracing up that little line of blond hair that rose up his middrift. Her eyes met his. His were questioning, and hers were screaming yes, to whatever he was thinking. For the first time, he moved slowly, shrugging of his own shirt dangling from his arms, and then delicately slipping her open blouse off her shoulders. She pressed herself to him, trying to find his mouth again as absolute passion overwhelmed them. One of her hands went down to his pants, undoing them with a skill she never possessed when she was ever with Jess. His mouth roamed down her neck as he easily unclasped her bra. Somehow he managed to drop her skirt at the same time. With one fluid motion he lifted her up against the wall and her legs willingly wrapped around him. Her hands were lacing themselves through his hair as his mouth wandered down her chest. She could taste the excitement in the air, and something she never felt when she was with Jess. His mouth went up to hers once again, and in an instant, she was one with him again, feeling something she hadn't in over a year, riding a wave of absolute pleasure as it broke over her.

They finally fell down, panting. Their mouths still hungrily searching as they lay on the floor of the elevator. She lay with her head was laid comfortably on his chest, his fingers playing with her hair as they breathed together. Finally she pulled herself up and began searching for her discarded clothes. Logan did the same. Rory felt a twinge of annoyance as clothes began to cover up his perfect body. She straighted herself, took a deep breath, and pressed the lobby button. In a few moments the doors opened and the two of them walked silently through the now dark atrium. They left through the main doors. Sophie was obviously not waiting anymore, so Rory hailed a cab, and Logan walked towards the buildings parking lot. She got in and absentmindedly gave the cabby her address. She was going over every moment in the elevator with a feeling of perfect pleasure, but also a feeling of dread. What the hell had she just done? And more importantly, why had she done it?

* * *

**enjoy? sorry, i couldn't wait any longer for this all to happen. update to follow shortly i hope  
**


End file.
